2015 Atlantic usercane season
The '2015 Atlantic hurricane season '''was an event in the Atlantic Ocean basin. The season was very active, featuring 27 named storms, 17 hurricanes and 13 major hurricanes. The extreme activity was attributed to a lack of dry air and very warm sea surface temperatures, despite above-normal wind shear in the first part of the season. The season's conditions shifted substantially in late September, with lower shear but cooler waters and less dry air. The season ran year-round, with most storms developing between August and October. There was also several storms that formed in the March and April timeframe. '''All HHW users that joined in 2015 and made at least 5 edits will be in this season. '''If they had at least 10 edits, they will become a "named storm". Season Summary The season started out quiet, with little activity during January and February. The first storm of the season was Hurricane EF5, a powerful category 5 hurricane. Hurricane Stormguy developed in February, which attained category 3 status. Activity increased in March, with Tropical Storms Ibahim and Bernard forming. In mid-March, Hurricane Alan developed, which would grow into a long-lived powerful cyclone that would eventually gain category 5 status, but dissipated after landfall in Alabama in December. The hyperactivity continued into April, with Hurricanes Odile, Teresa, and Icecraft forming, all of which would become at least category 4 hurricanes. Odile was the longest-lived system of those. Activity quieted down over the summer months, with few storms forming between May and July. Activity once again increased in August, with a string of hurricanes forming, starting with Hurricane Marcus. The next storm to form was powerful Hurricane Nkechinyer, an active intense category 5 hurricane near Cape Verde. During September, four systems continuously developed, beginning with Hurricane Hypothetical, followed by Hurricanes Bob, Floyd, and Michelle. Activity continued into October, with two new storms forming that would go on to attain hurricane intensity: Jack and Collin. In November, activity once again quieted down. A pair of weak storms formed, which included Tropical Storm Cat as well as Tropical Storm Billy. December was slightly more active than November, with four new cyclones forming: Tropical Storms Anthony and Jason, as well as Tropical Depressions Quilava and Logan. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:500 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2015 till:28/02/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/01/2015 till:29/09/2015 color:C5 text:EF5 (C5) from:03/02/2015 till:05/06/2015 color:C2 text:Stormguy (C2) from:25/02/2015 till:21/06/2015 color:TS text:Shadow Jackal (TS) from:01/03/2015 till:02/03/2015 color:TS text:Ibahim (TS) from:04/03/2015 till:22/03/2015 color:TS text:Bernard (TS) from:13/03/2015 till:23/12/2015 color:C5 text:Alan (C5) from:11/04/2015 till:01/01/2016 color:C4 text:Odile (C4) from:16/04/2015 till:04/10/2015 color:C4 text:Teresa (C4) from:20/04/2015 till:06/12/2015 color:C5 text:IceCraft (C5) from:02/06/2015 till:01/01/2016 color:TS text:Sonuic (TS) from:07/06/2015 till:23/12/2015 color:C2 text:Charles (C2) from:12/06/2015 till:02/07/2015 color:TS text:Alexis (TS) from:05/08/2015 till:01/01/2016 color:C4 text:Marcus (C4) from:18/08/2015 till:18/08/2015 color:TD text:13 (TD) from:29/08/2015 till:01/01/2016 color:C5 text:Nkech (C5) from:02/09/2015 till:01/01/2016 color:C2 text:HH (C2) from:08/09/2015 till:01/01/2016 color:C5 text:Bob (C5) from:14/09/2015 till:01/01/2016 color:C4 text:Floyd (C4) from:22/09/2015 till:01/01/2016 color:C4 text:Michelle (C4) from:25/09/2015 till:18/10/2015 color:C5 text:BeoBlade (C5) from:01/10/2015 till:01/01/2016 color:TS text:SDT (TS) from:11/10/2015 till:01/01/2016 color:C3 text:Jack (C3) from:19/10/2015 till:01/01/2016 color:C3 text:Collin (C3) from:17/11/2015 till:29/11/2015 color:TS text:Cat (TS) from:27/11/2015 till:01/01/2016 color:TS text:Billy (TS) from:17/12/2015 till:01/01/2016 color:TD text:25 (TD) from:17/12/2015 till:01/01/2016 color:TS text:Logan (TS) from:17/12/2015 till:01/01/2016 color:TS text:Tornado (TS) from:22/12/2015 till:01/01/2016 color:C1 text:Sassmaster (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2015 till:01/02/2015 text:January from:01/02/2015 till:01/03/2015 text:February from:01/03/2015 till:01/04/2015 text:March from:01/04/2015 till:01/05/2015 text:April from:01/05/2015 till:01/06/2015 text:May from:01/06/2015 till:01/07/2015 text:June from:01/07/2015 till:01/08/2015 text:July from:01/08/2015 till:01/09/2015 text:August from:01/09/2015 till:01/10/2015 text:September from:01/10/2015 till:01/11/2015 text:October from:01/11/2015 till:01/12/2015 text:November from:01/12/2015 till:01/01/2016 text:December from:01/01/2016 till:28/02/2016 text:2016 TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane EF5 (EF5tornado) On January 16, a tropical wave exited the African coast and organized itself into Tropical Depression One. Four days later, One became Tropical Storm EF5. Slowly moving, EF5 changed little in intensity over the next few months due to moderate wind shear. Shear decreased, and on April 10, EF5 rapidly intensified into a category 4 hurricane. Only 10 days later, EF5 became a category 5 hurricane. EF5 changed little in intensity over the next several months, moving very slowly. On September 29, EF5 made landfall in Florida, weakening straight to a remnant low from category 5 status. The remnants of EF5 remain the Gulf of Mexico and have a slim chance of regeneration by 2018 or 2019. Hurricane Stormguy (Stormguy) On February 3, an area of low pressure formed east of the Lesser Antilles, becoming Tropical Depression Two. However, development was limited for the next two months. On April 5, Two organized itself into Tropical Storm "Stormguy". Amid favorable conditions, Stormguy intensified directly into a Category 2 hurricane on April 19. However, drier air caused Stormguy to weaken into a tropical storm the next day. Little intensification ocurred for the next month or so. However, in early June, Stormguy entered more favorable conditions. As a tropical cyclone, Stormguy peaked with 105 mph winds, but after turning extratropical, Stormguy would peak with 115 mph winds*. Stormguy turned extratropical on June 6. Tropical Storm Shadow Jackal (Shadow Jackal274) On February 25, a non-tropical area of low pressure developed a closed circulation, becoming Tropical Depression Three. Three eventually strengthened into Tropical Storm Shadow Jackal. Shadow Jackal did not move much over its four months of existence, and became extratropical on June 21. Tropical Storm Ibahim (IBAHIM) A non-tropical area of low pressure skirted around the Atlantic for several years while located near Cape Verde. This low pressure area suddenly entered a very favorable environment, and became Tropical Depression Four on March 1. Late that evening, it was named Tropical Storm Ibahim. Ibahim became extratropical the next day after being tropical for a very short time. Tropical Storm Bernard (Hurricane Bernard) On March 4, a tropical wave exited the African coast and became Tropical Depression Four. The system became Tropical Storm Bernard late that day. Bernard was stationary for its entire existence, briefly reaching 50 mph winds. On March 22, interaction with the Saharan Air Layer caused Bernard to dissipate. Bernard did not cause any damage or deaths. Hurricane Alan (PuffleXTREME) On March 13, a tropical wave left the African coast and was monitored for possible development. The system became Tropical Storm Alan the next day. Alan did not change much in intensity over the next month, moving very slowly throughout the tropical Atlantic. However, in mid-April, explosive intensification began, as Alan entered a favorable environment. On April 16, Alan became a category 2 hurricane, skipping over category 1 status. Only two days later, Alan became a category 4 hurricane. Due to increasing wind shear, Alan weakened down to a tropical storm on April 20. Alan continued to move very slowly, at about 1 mph to the west. On June 1, the favorable environment returned, and Alan became a category 4 hurricane. On September 6, Alan intensified into a category 5 hurricane while located north of the Lesser Antilles. The system continued to move very slowly over the next few months. However, in December, Alan's trajectory shifted, now showing a landfall in Alabama. On December 23, Alan made landfall in Alabama, explosively weakening into a remnant low late that night. The remnants of Alan degenerated into a remnant low on December 23. The remnants of Alan completely dissipated on December 30. Hurricane Odile (HurricaneOdile) On April 11, a shortwave disturbance spawned a system that would become Tropical Depression Six. Late that evening, Three was named Tropical Storm ''Odile. Moving very slowly like many storms, Odile moved in a northwesterly direction. Amid favorable conditions, Odile intensified into a category 1 hurricane briefly on April 19. However, increasing wind shear caused Odile to be downgraded to a tropical storm the next day. Odile remained a tropical storm for over a month, nearly stationary in the east-central Atlantic. In early June, favorable conditions caused Odile to explosively intensify, becoming a category 3 hurricane on June 3, skipping over category 1 and 2. The favorable conditions continued, and on June 8, Odile became a category 4 hurricane. Odile would remain a category 4 hurricane for nearly four months, with little movement or change in intensity. On September 29, increasing wind shear from explosively intensifying Hurricane Nkechinyer caused Odile to weaken to a category 3 hurricane. An eyewall replacement cycle caused Odile to briefly weaken to a tropical storm on October 6, before becoming a category 3 once again late that day. A similar eyewall replacement cycle occurred on October 14. On November 14, one month later, Odile was downgraded to a tropical storm. Late that day, Odile was re-classified as a subtropical cyclone due to its increasing altitude. Odile changed little in intensity over the next month. On December 23, Odile's winds increased from 50 to 65 mph, and on December 27, Odile became a category 1 equivalent subtropical storm. Odile remains active as of December 31, and is currently a category 1 equivalent subtropical storm. Hurricane Teresa (Fanofries) On April 16, a tropical wave developed into Tropical Storm Teresa while located about 400 miles east of the Lesser Antilles. Teresa moved very slowly with little change in intensity for over two months. On July 2, Teresa explosively intensified into a category 4 hurricane - however, this may be an overestimate. On September 29, Teresa weakened back to a tropical storm. Teresa became extratropical on October 4. Hurricane IceCraft (IceCraft87941) On April 20, the NHC began monitoring a tropical wave southwest of the Cape Verde for possible tropical cyclogenesis. It rapidly organized itself into Tropical Storm IceCraft. However, intensification was limited afterwards. On July 6, IceCraft directly intensified into a category 3 hurricane from a tropical storm. On September 6, Icecraft weakened back to a tropical storm. NOAA sent a Hurricane Hunters aircraft to investigate the system 6:00 PM EST on September 7, and identified a wind speed of 157 mph at the center of the storm, supporting a direct upgrade to category 5 status, despite only a small drop in pressure. However, the structure of the storm was weak, almost resembling a subtropical cyclone. On October 7, IceCraft explosively weakened to a tropical storm and became extratropical. IceCraft briefly re-generated into a subtropical storm in early December before becoming extratropical once again on December 6. The extratropical remnants of IceCraft remain active. Tropical Storm Sonuic (Sonuic2000) Hurricane Charles (Anon13281) On June 7, a tropical wave formed in the southern Caribbean. It eventually became Tropical Storm Charles. Charles became a category 1 hurricane shortly thereafter. On September 22, Charles weakened to a tropical storm. 5 days later, on September 27, Charles briefly became a category 1 hurricane once again. Charles then turned extratropical, although it briefly regenerated on December 23. Tropical Storm Alexis (SuperstormAlexis) Hurricane Marcus (MarcusSanchez) Tropical Depression Fourteen (853295) Hurricane Nkechinyer (CycloneNkechinyer) On August 30, a tropical wave developed just southeast of Cape Verde. Later that afternoon, it strengthened into Tropical Storm Nkechinyer. Due to low wind shear and extremely warm waters, Nkechinyer strengthened into a category 1 hurricane in just minutes. Entertainment with the Saharan Air Layer resulted in minimal intensification for several weeks. Moving slowly westward, the hurricane was initially fairly disorganized and had only minimal thunderstorm activity. On September 25, a change in steering patterns caused Nkechinyer to turn to the northeast, in a much more favorable environment. Late that evening, Nkechinyer acquired winds of 115 mph - being upgraded to a category 3 hurricane. Its pressure also rapidly deepened from 996 mbar to 938 mbar in just 24 hours. On September 27, Nkechinyer's eyewall and structure became increasingly well-defined, supporting an upgrade to category 5 status - 160 mph. The rapidly intensifying storm, also aided by the rapidly intensifying Hurricane Emma, resulted in a significant breakdown of Hurricanes Douglas and Dylan, which ended up making landfall in Georgia and New Jersey, respectively. Nkechinyer's movement slowed down after the shearing event on September 28. Despite nearly weakening to a category 4 hurricane in mid-November, Nkechinyer has continued to intensify since. Nkechinyer is currently located about 10 miles southwest of Cape Verde, with winds of 185 mph and a minimum pressure of 891 mbar. Hurricane Hypothetical (HypotheticalHurricane) Hurricane Bob (Bobnekaro) Hurricane Floyd (StrawberryMaster) Hurricane Emma-Michelle (Emmaelise401) An upper-level low developed south of Bermuda in September. On September 22, a Hurricane Hunters aircraft identified a closed circulation, naming the system Tropical Storm Emma. Emma rapidly expanded in size, and developed a strong eyewall. Emma's pressure explosively deepened from 997 mbar to 950 mbar in only 6 hours, with the storm's intensity reaching 75 mph. Late that evening, Emma was declared a hurricane just north of the Bahamas. The original path of Emma had it turning northward and weakening, but that would not be the case due to a shift in the mid-level ridge. Emma's intensification continued, and by September 28, Emma was packing 85-mph winds, with an insanely low pressure for a category 1 hurricane of 941 mbar. On September 28, Emma, along with Hurricane Nkechinyer, the explosively deepening storms produced a large area of wind shear in the mid-Atlantic that created an unusual steering pattern. This caused nearby storms - Hurricanes Douglas, Dylan, EF5, and 162 - to all make landfall. In the process of shearing, Emma weakened from a hurricane to a tropical storm, despite little or no change in pressure or structure. In early October, the NHC decided to rename the system Tropical Storm Michelle for unknown reasons. After leaving the Bahamas, Michelle entered a more favorable environment, while retaining its unusual structure. In early November, Michelle re-acquired minimal hurricane status. Positioned in an environment with no wind shear and record warm water temperatures, Michelle once again explosively deepened into a strong category 4 hurricane. Michelle would peak with 155 mph winds and a pressure of 919 mbar on December 8. At this point, forecasters expected Michelle to gain category 5 status. However, the storm began an eyewall replacement cycle later that month and began to slowly weaken and become disorganized. By January, moving into cooler waters, Michelle had began its extratropical transition. Its structure deteriorated, weakening to a tropical storm on January 12. Michelle became extratropical on January 15. The next day, the core of the storm became more organized, and it is estimated Subtropical Storm Michelle regenerated around 3:00 UTC on January 17. Hurricane BeoBlade (BeoBlade) Tropical Storm Twister (SuperDestructiveTwister) Hurricane Jack (Leboringjack) Hurricane Collin (SnaggyFTW) Tropical Storm Cat (CategoryV) Tropical Storm Billy (WillyBilly2006) Tropical Depression Twenty-Five (Quilava77) Tropical Storm Logan (HiiTZLoGaN) Tropical Storm Jason (HypotheticalTornado) Hurricane Anthony (Sassmaster15) Category:Atlantic hurricane season Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons Category:Funny seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:User seasons Category:Seasons with amazing storms Category:Unusual storms